Sticky Situations
by lezonne
Summary: Rose and Scorpius get their heads stuck together due to a sticking charm during class... and neither of them are too happy about it. Written for the Battle of the Houses part 5, the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge part 5 #4 and the Rivalry Boot Camp Challenge prompt #26.


Written for the_ Battle of the Houses _part 5, the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 5 #4 and the _Rivalry Boot Camp Challenge _prompt #26 (study).

* * *

Sticky Situations

I always hated Rose Weasley. She's a pain in the neck Gryffindor, the spawn of two people my father absolutely hates. And she's terribly annoying with her know-it-all ways. Father says she gets that from her mother. She must've been annoying too.

But today I have a special type of hate for Rose. While working on a project in potions class her friend Albus knocked into her and her potion spilt out on her hair. At the time, she was bent down. To try and apparently cover the mess he vanished it and went about business.

Here's where I come in. I tried to walk by just as Weasley stood up. And what happens? She was working in a sticking chair and our hair got stuck together. How she never felt the liquid I don't know, but it's seriously annoying.

Now we're in the hospital wing waiting for someone to un-stick us. This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Why are you friends with such idiots?" I groan, tapping my foot. We're missing lunch.

"He meant well," she reasoned, trying to bend down and itch her leg. Of course, the sides of our heads are currently locked together, and all that it results in is causing us to topple off the bed. I land on her, and she groans under the weight.

"That's what you get for moving," I sigh, trying to get up. We work against one another, and eventually just end up sprawled next to one another on the floor. Getting up like this is extremely hard when neither one of you wants to give in and listen to what the other has to say.

It probably doesn't help that I'm insulting her friends. People usually don't want to listen to you when you do stuff like that.

"I hate you Malfoy," she snaps, even though this is all her fault. I bark out a laugh.

"Trust me Weasley, I hate you do. As soon as we get out of this I'm giving you a major piece of my mind."

"Likewise."

"You don't have anything to say! This is your fault."

"Hey I didn't know the sticking charm was in my hair. I would have been more careful when I turned around if I knew. As it is, my hairs also stuck to my clothes and neck if that helps any."

"No Weasley, that really doesn't do a damn thing for me."

"Fine, be a jerk." We fall into silence, nothing but the sound of our breathing filling the room. There's a student sitting on one of the beds nearby with a broken leg, and I'm sure he's getting a good laugh from all of this.

"Why the hell were you even making a sticking charm?" I ask after several moments when I can't take the silence anymore. We're still waiting for the nurse to come back with the cure to this ridiculous mess. "We were supposed to be making truth serum."

"I made that last week while I was bored," she replies with a shrug. "This is extra-credit."

"You're acing the class Weasley… you don't need extra credit."

"That doesn't mean that I want to sit in class bored on the days I'm ahead. This gives me something to do."

"And something else for the teacher to grade."

She shrugs again, and it really bothers me that I can feel the action. We shouldn't even be this close together. "He didn't seem to care."

"We'll see how he feels when he actually has to grade everything, won't we?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. You can't even try to be pleasant?"

"The first thing you said since entering this room to me was that you hate me. That's being civil?"

"I was stating a fact."

"I already knew that."

"Oh, goody."

I might just have to killer her or something if we don't get detached soon. This is just ridiculous. We can't go more than two minutes without arguing. Ah, rivalry at its best.

"I wish I brought my bag," she mutters. We were sent out of the potion classroom in such a rush that we didn't have time to grab out things. Supposedly they will be brought down, but it's not like we can get to anything in this position. We still can't agree on anything."

"I know."

"At least I could be studying if I had it."

"You really do have some strange pleasures," I sigh, shaking my head. Her head follows, smacking into mine, and I quickly stop that. Well, no more head shaking for me.

"I just know what I like Malfoy. I like studying, and it would at least be possible like this. Flying would be impossible."

"And that's one of my pastimes. Look, she's coming back. I hear her shoes."

"If I could look I would."

She appears above us, shaking her head. "You two are something. Lie still while I apply this. It takes about a minute to kick in but after that you can pull apart."

"I can't wait," I mutter.

True to her word, about a minute later we can pull free. She advises us to go and shower, but neither of us are really paying her any mind now that we're free. We're just too excited to get out of here.

I'm in the hallway first, Weasley trailing behind me. "Thanks for nothing," I mutter as we walk. "I have a headache now."

"It could be worse Malfoy," she says, hopping past me. "We could still be stuck together!"

Oh, she had a point. For once, I actually agree with that crazy Gryffindor.


End file.
